the secret of Teddy Lupin
by baseball69
Summary: Andromeda knows Teddy is holding something back from her. she brings Harry over. will he find out what it is?


Jacob Isenhower as Teddy Lupin

Andromeda Tonks was the grandmother to Teddy Lupin. She was his legal guardian, along with his godfather Harry Potter. She knew something was up with her grandson. He had been home for a week, and he seemed distracted to her, and whenever she asked what was wrong, he had the same reply; 'nothing'. A typical teenage answer. That was when she had the idea that Harry could help. She knew Teddy loved Harry and they talked a lot. Maybe Harry could sort this out.

That was the reason why Harry sat at the bar in Andromeda Tonks's kitchen. He had visited this house many times to pick up and drop off Teddy. The house still looked the same as the night he visited it with Hagrid when he escaped from Voldemort.

"…I just thought that maybe he would tell you what is going on," Andromeda said.

"I can't promise that I can get him to talk about it but I will try," Harry said. He too had to admit that Teddy was acting weird lately. This year, Teddy wrote to Harry that he has a new friend, but Teddy would never say who it is. Harry never paid it any attention.

"Thank you again Harry," she said with a warm smile. She looked a lot like her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, but a lot gentler looking. Her brown hair looked softer, and her eyes were not full of hatred.

"Don't mention it," he said.

"Gran, I'm finished with the yard," Teddy said as he walked through the back door, he just finished his chores from outside. He entered the kitchen, seeing his grandmother and godfather sitting at the bar. He paused, it wasn't a weekend or anything important, so why was Harry here?

"Hey Teddy," Andromeda replied with her warm grim.

"Hey there buddy," Harry said, grinning as well.

"Is it Friday already?" Teddy asked, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"No it isn't Friday," Harry replied, he chuckled at the question. "I just wanted to drop to see you."

"Oh ok," Teddy walked in the kitchen. "Where is James, Al, and Lily?"

"Ginny has them," Harry said. "Oh wait! You forgot something at the house last week." Harry took out a book; _Hogwarts: a History _from inside a bag. Teddy took it.

"That is where I left it?" Teddy said. "I been looking for it everywhere, where was it?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, he could be forgetful just his mum and grandfather.

"It was in your room, Ginny noticed it when she was cleaning your room yesterday," Harry said.

"Tell her I said 'thanks'" Teddy said.

"If you both will excuse me," Andromeda said. "I will be back in a few minutes." Teddy watched her leave the kitchen, leaving him with his godfather.

"Thanks again Harry," Teddy said, shifting the book in his hands. Harry could see Remus and Tonks in Teddy. He was smart like both Remus and Tonks, but he could be clumsy like his mother. Unlike Remus, Teddy did not inherit the werewolf trait; instead he inherited Tonks's Metamorphmagus ability. Metamorhmagi was a rare gift, only a few are born with it.

"No problem buddy," Harry said. "How was school?"

Teddy looked at Harry, school ended two weeks ago, and he had seen Harry already since then.

"It was as good as always," Teddy said. "You asked me that already."

"When I asked you the last time, you didn't answer," Harry replied.

"…It was like always, Transfiguration, Defense the Dark Arts, and potions are my favorite classes," Teddy said. "History of magic is dull like always… I like history, but… the Professor is rather boring."

Harry chuckled, if Binns was still teaching, than Harry understood. Binns was the only ghost professor at school, and he made the dullest class at Hogwarts. The class was normally asleep or drowsy by halfway through the lecture.

"Harry?" Teddy asked. Harry looked up at his godson. "Can I ask you something? But you can't tell Gran… not yet anyway."

"Of course you can, that is what I am here for… " Harry said, realizing that what he said may not have sounded right. But Teddy didn't seem fazed by what Harry had said. Teddy trusted Harry, he was like a dad to him.

"There is this girl… at school," Teddy said, his cheeks reddened at the very thought of the girl. "She is a Ravenclaw and—she is perfect Harry."

"What is her name?" Harry asked, so this was what Teddy has had on his mind lately, it made perfect sense.

"Clair Newman," Teddy said. "She is a muggleborn— She is brilliant. Just like Aunt Hermione."

"I am happy for you Teddy" Harry said with a warm fatherly expression.

"We have gone to Hogsmeade at the last part of the year," Teddy said. "… You won't tell Gran about her right?"

"I won't tell anyone," Harry said.

"I want to tell Gran myself—when I want them to meet" Teddy said.

"When will that be?" Harry asked.

"Er—this week?" Teddy guessed.

"Just tell her now," Harry said. "That way we can meet her sooner than later. I know we all would like to meet her. What can it hurt to tell her about Clair?"

"Ok, ok, I will tell Gran about Clair today," Teddy said. Harry smiled, and patted Teddy on the shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Andromeda asked as she walked back in the kitchen. Teddy looked at his grandmother; he didn't expect to see her there.

"Hi Gran," he said. "… I was just telling Harry that—that I met someone."

"Met someone?" Andromeda asked. Her daughter, Nymphdora said the same thing when she first met Remus. "Who is this lucky girl?"

"Clair Newman—she is a Ravenclaw in my year," Teddy said.

"She your girlfriend?" Andromeda asked, watching Teddy's cheeks turn red. She had no idea how she felt that Teddy had a girlfriend, rather proud or scared. She was proud that he had one, but she was scared incase this girl ever hurt him.

"We are not official yet Gran," Teddy said. He didn't want his grandmother to know about Clair yet, especially since they were not even a couple. But Harry persuaded him. "Wanttomeether?"

Teddy asked the last part in a hurry. He wanted Gran to meet her, but yet he didn't.

"What?" Andromeda asked, she knew her was nervous, when he spoke fast, that was a sign of him being nervous. Andromeda thought it was cute, but she didn't dare to mention that in front of him.

"Do you want to meet her?" Teddy asked, more slowly this time.

"What do you think?" Andromeda asked. Her hands were on her hips as she asked.

"I will ask when she wants to meet you then," Teddy said. To Teddy, it felt like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders now. He walked away from the bar and out of site, hearing his footsteps going up the staircase.

"Thank you for that Harry," she said to him.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, waving off what Andromeda said. He was happy to do it.

"I would ask you, Ginny and the kids to come over the day she comes, but I don't think Teddy will forgive me for that" Andromeda said.

"She can meet us another time," Harry said. "That is if we are not invited to meet her with you,"


End file.
